Tada no Fantasy
by ironia-vitae
Summary: Ahh, reality, sometimes you're too good to be true. Lemon-esque, RinxLen


A/N: Title means "Just a Fantasy"... Heeheehee. People have asked me why I love to torture Len so much, and it's not so much that I see it as torturing as playful jesting... But I do think he's much cuter when put in awkward situations. xD

Oh, and this is lemon-esque... Just so you know.

Tada no Fantasy

The soft material of the mattress pressed against Len's back as he lay sprawling on the bed, reveling in the just-right temperature of his bedroom. He had the fan on, so that the air breezed across his skin, not quite warm, yet not that cool. Everything felt so perfect; the bed, the air, the way his clothes allowed for maintaining the perfect body temperature, the way he was content and happy. Yes, everything was perfect- except for the fact that he was feeling a tad bit horny. But in his elevated mood, Len saw this as opportunity rather than curse. He contemplated how to go about rectifying this, and had fallen into daydreaming when he heard a tap on the door. As if in answer to his wildest dreams, Rin slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. Hand still lingering on the brass knob, she looked over at him coquettishly. She was wearing a plain white camisole and pink boy shorts. _Oh, yes._

"Hey, Len."

"Hey…" he managed to answer; he was at a loss for words, not to mention breath, at the moment.

"You busy?"

"No."

"Mind if I come in?" The question was a little irrelevant, as she was already inside, but Len shook his head anyway. She gave him a sly smile, and he heard the lock to the door click before she headed over to his bed. She settled herself on the edge of the mattress, next to him. "So, anything on your mind?"

Oh, what an ill-timed question. _"You, in the most mind-blowingly erotic ways imaginable." _

"Nothing much." Rin giggled, eyes trailing to somewhere below his waistline.

"Oh, really…?" Len followed her gaze to what he had a sinking feeling was his crotch- and there it was, the telltale bulge of an erection. _Shit_, he hissed to himself in both mortification and reckless anticipation. Rin shifted closer to him ever so slightly, staring into his eyes. "Need some help?" Len's tongue lay limp in his mouth- what was he supposed to say to _that_?- so he simply took a deep breath and was still. He watched in elation as his twin sister leaned towards him, finally letting their lips meet in a short kiss. She hovered over him for a second before Len closed the distance between them again, this time being more proactive by letting a hand slide onto Rin's shoulder and pressing his lips against hers hungrily. Their eyes fluttered shut and their hands began to graze flesh delicately. In their preoccupation, Rin moved to straddle Len's waist. Feeling her shift, Len looked up at her, quickly becoming enthralled by her form stretched over him. She smiled.

"You like that?" She asked loftily, making a show of leaning down close to recapture his lips. Her breasts strategically brushed against Len's chest, and he moaned an "Mmhmm" in response to her question. Rin laughed into the kiss, settling her hips down against his. She shifted, reaching her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, pressing her breasts into him in the process. Len sighed, barely keeping a desperate whimper held back, and let is hands run up and down Rin's sides. Her shirt began to ride up under his ministrations, and his fingers inadvertently slipped under the hem. He felt goosebumps rising on his sister's skin, and gently rubbed his fingertips over them. In return, Rin arched her back, rolling her breasts over him again. Boldly, Len trailed his fingers up to her bra, tracing the straps, and massaged the sides of her breasts with the palms of his hands. It was Rin's turn to sigh, and she propped herself up on her hands again, hips still firmly settled on his lower stomach. Rin looked down at him, hair falling around her face and spilling down her shoulders, and Len looked up at her. The haziness in her eyes egged him on- he let his thumbs graze the front of her breasts. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a sharp breath before a soft moan escaped her.

Len felt liquid fire course through his veins at this reward. He repeated the motion, soon replacing his thumbs with his whole hand, returning to play with the nipples which now stood out against the material of the bra as he cradled the mounds in his hands. Rin squirmed at being pleasured, and began to rock her hips into his erection. Len gasped, and let out a long, low moan at the contact his arousal so desperately craved. Rin smirked at him, and focused her attentions on how to make Len react the most. She rubbed her vulva up and down his erection, giving special attention to the head as it met with her clitoris, and found that both of them went crazy for it. Len's hands roamed up and down her body, from breasts to butt, splaying over her stomach and sweeping up and in between her legs. His breaths were heavy and ragged, and he jerked his hips up against her desperately, head tossing from side to side. Rin reached down to the tip of Len's erection and massaged it in conjunction with bucking her hips. Len whimpered, thrashing, and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close…

There was a tap at the door, and Rin slipped inside, her voice snapping her brother out of his fantasy. "Hey, Len?-EEEEE!!!"

Len jumped at the scream, a yelp escaping his own lips as he sat up, only too aware that he had his hands down his pants and couldn't hide the fact. Both twins' faces flooded with red at what they had just walked in on (or, alternately, been caught doing). Rin hastily turned around and slammed the door shut again. Len heard her running down the hall, and he fell back on the bed with an exasperated sigh. He really needed to learn to check the lock beforehand.


End file.
